Callous Row Characters
This article lists the various characters participating in the Callous Row RP in a thumbnail gallery for easy navigation to viewers. The RP centers around a cyberpunk world taken over by mega corporations similar to Shadowrun. Sessions are hosted on Fridays by Arcadum. :External Link: Callous Row Twitch Stream Team For YouTube channels, social etc, see each characters respective article. Character Gallery Callous_Row_Rook_(Arcadum).png|'Rook' Arcadum|link=Rook (CR) Callous_Row_Arcadum_Oct_19th_2019_15_Big_Conk_(Qyr).jpg|'Big Conk' QyrVR|link=Big Conk Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 69 Bo (Sketchu).jpg|'Bo' SketchuDev|link=Bo SciFri Callous Row 3 Ais hestia.jpg|'Ais Hestia' ZuruiVR|link=Ais Hestia Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 11 Ori (Folkona).jpg|'Oriana' Folkona|link=Oriana Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 66 Dr. Cellulose Universe (Miss Universe).jpg|'Dr. Cellulose Universe' Miss Universe|link=Dr. Cellulose Universe Callous Row Kythus Tolem (Zabson) cropped.png|'Kythus Tolem' Zabson|link=Kythus Tolem Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 49 Carl 8” Clerk (WiFiPunk).jpg|'Carl “8” Clerk' WiFiPunk|link=Carl “8” Clerk Arcadum Oct 18th 1 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid).jpg|'GU1D3-B0T' hat__kid|link=GU1D3-B0T Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 46 Ciara Ní Éabha (Mhai).jpg|'Ciara Ní Éabha' MhaiWind|link=Ciara Ní Éabha Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 27 Raleigh Seren (Neither vr).jpg|'Raleigh Seren' Neither_VR|link=Raleigh Seren Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 43 Fortune Teller Viana Kelesni (MamaBear).jpg|'Viana Kelesni' MammaYumYum|link=Viana Kelesni Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 37 AIM-3 Amy (Nekobot).jpg|'AIM-3' GestaltNekobot |link=AIM-3 Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 59 Alfonsolona (TFMJonny).jpg|'Alfons' TFMJonny|link=Alfons Callous Row - Kee’ra Diamon (Kelli Siren) 1.png|'Kee’ra Diamond' Kelli_Siren|link=Kee’ra Diamond Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 11 Bethany Esda (Lyra).jpg|'Bethany Esda' lyra121|link=Bethany Esda Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 56 Rana Amariah (JadedMinx).jpg|'Rana Amariah' Jad3dMinx|link=Rana Amariah Callous Row - Cleo (UzuriMia) profile cropped.png|'Cleo' UzuriMia|link=Cleo Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 65 Faye (Spazkoga).jpg|'Faye' Spazkoga|link=Faye Callous_Row_Arcadum_Oct_19th_2019_39_Dash_Spacer_(Kareeda).jpg|'Dash Spacer' Kareeda|link=Dash Spacer Sci Jan 25th 2020 8 Lange Pliskin.jpg|'Lange Pliskin' SciFri|link=Lange Pliskin Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 7 Dagu (Gambit).jpg|'Dagu' GambitVR|link=Dagu Rofl Sept 14 2019 36 Roflgator Sheriff avatar Lazy eye.jpg|'The Sheriff' Roflgator|link=The Sheriff Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 9 Becky Cantuckit (Murder Crumpet).jpg|'Becky Cantuckit' MurderCrumpet|link=Becky Cantuckit Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 12 Capernicus Cap Fawkes (Maraschin0).jpg|'Cap Fawkes' Maraschin00|link=Cap Fawkes Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 45 Coach Eric (Buza).jpg|'Coach Eric' BuzaVR|link=Coach Eric Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 14 Dr. Zig Malice (Kazuki).jpg|'Dr. Zig Malice' kazuki_n_chatter|link=Dr. Zig Malice Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 23 Static Killer.jpg|'Static' StaticKiller0 |link=Static (CR) Callous_Row_Arcadum_Oct_19th_2019_20_Talus_Nova_(TwinSwords).jpg|'Talus Nova' Twin_Swords|link=Talus Nova Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 54 Argen Sterling (Mini B).jpg|'Argen Sterling' Mini_B|link=Argen Sterling Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 13 Noodil (Athologoth).jpg|'Athologoth' Pool_Noodil|link=Athologoth Felix_Dolore_Headshot.png|'Felix Dolore' TheStaven|link=Felix Dolore Callous_Row_Arcadum_Oct_19th_2019_22_Charles_Rask_(Sock).jpg|'Charles Rask' silent_sock|link=Charles Rask Callous Row - Duncyn Kuiper (spltoon).png|'Duncyn Kuiper' spltoon|link=Duncyn Kuiper Callous Row - Rin Takemikazuchi (KuriRed).png|'Rin Takemikazuchi' KuriRed|link=Rin Takemikazuchi Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 1 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid).jpg|'Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms' BandAid91|link=Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 32 Ikelos (MorphTM).jpg |'Ikelos' MorphTM|link=Ikelos Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 28 Samuel “7” (HopelessBay).jpg|'Samuel “7”' HopelessBay|link=Samuel “7” Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 9 Rebel Ryder.jpg|'Rebel Ryder' ThatOneRebel|link=Rebel Ryder Spaz Callous Row Nov 8th 2019 3 Luna Strongwill (Cyan Lullaby).jpg|'Luna Strongwill' CyanLullaby|link=Luna Strongwill Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 7 X Nanoade.jpg|'X' Nanoade|link=X Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 24 RG-2 (LordDepresso).jpg|'R.G.-2' LordDepresso|link=R.G.-2 Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 49 Rook talks to K6.jpg|'Kei Noriaki' StealthRG|link=Kei Noriaki Arcad_CR_Dec_14th_2019_41_Harrison_(Howlcifer).jpg|'Mr. Harrison' Howlcifer_VR|link=Mr. Harrison Arca Dec 28th 2019 35 A.L.Ex. Alex (deadlydoener) in the Virtual realm.jpg|'A.L.Ex.' deadlydoener|link=A.L.Ex. Arca Dec 28th 2019 30 Desmond (Shmoodle).jpg|'Desmond' shmoodleinc|link=Desmond Arca Dec 28th 2019 29 Johnny Tax-1 Taxi(Hundera).jpg|'Johnny Tax-1' Hundera|link= Johnny Tax-1 Arca Dec 28th 2019 38 Akeena (Gearbell).jpg|'Akeena' GearBell|link=Akeena Arca Dec 28th 2019 41 Warren Crassus (Veinhelm).jpg| Warren Crassus Veinhelm|link=Warren Crassus Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 30 Gregor Loch portrait.jpg|'Gregor Loch Brunswick' Mr_Brunswick|link=Gregor Loch Brunswick Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 46 Giovanni (Satchi).jpg|'Peperone Giovanni' Satchi|link=Peperone Giovanni Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 48 Nia (Spatsula) ordering a drink.jpg|'Nia' Spatsula|link=Nia Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 17 Celeste new robot body.jpg|'Celeste' ShanrockGamer|link=Celeste Uzu Jan 18th 6 Eros.jpg|'Eros Totle' JayPsychotic|link=Eros Totle Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 5 Rook greeting Nash (Cidd).jpg|'Nash' Ciddg|link=Nash Sci_Callous_Jan_18th_14_Xia_(SilentOne).jpg|'Xia' IAmTheSilentOne|link=Xia Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 17 Plif Sharburogh (Elkhan).jpg|'"Plif" Sharburrough' Elkhan_Albright|link=Fandiarius Sharborough Former Characters Gallery Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 55 SciFri.jpg|'Jack Montagne' SciFri|link=Jack Montagne Gallery Callous Row Group screenshot by Qyr 2020-01-11.png|Group screenshot by Qyr 2020-01-11 Spazkoga Screenshot of Callous Row Group VRChat 1920x1080 2019-12-06 23-40-11.561.png|Group photo by SpazKoga 2019-12-06 Callous Row VRChat 1920x1080 2019-10-19 02-02-00.599 by Cyan.png|Group photo by Cyan Lullaby 2019-10-19 Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:RP Groups